How they may have hooked up oO
by Retsu Matsuro
Summary: Since Goku is away for two years Chi Chi decided she'd rather stay with her father than be alone. So Bulma, seeing her open window offers Vegeta up to watch the house. Vegeta, thrilled to get away from Bulma is more than happy to take the offer. Then he m
1. Chapter 1

The cocky prince of the saiyajins lay on the bed he had been given in his quarters. He knew he couldn't stay with that loud mouthed woman in her house much longer, she was driving him insane! Constantly telling him to wash up before dinner was served, or telling him to slow down while he ate his food! Who did she think she was to speak to him in such a way! He was a prince!  
  
He had been staying with Bulma and her parents for a couple of weeks now, having been offered the shelter by the woman after Kakkarot had killed Frieza on Namek. His blood ran hot at the thought of a mere Earthling defeating Frieza, AND going to the level of Legendary Super Saiyajin before him. A goal he had been training for, for his whole life! It was obscene! How could a lowly saiyajin such as Kakkarot have beaten him.  
  
Closing his eyes her placed a hand on his forehead, his right leg bent slightly, and frowned. She was yelling to him for some odd reason, probably some task he was needed to help with around the house. What would his father think of him? He had been reduced to some lowly house help while he stayed there. "I'm coming woman!" he yelled, as Bulma's voice neared his bedroom door.  
  
"Don't call me woman!" came Bulma's snarling voice from outside the door, as her fist pounded against the wood. It seemed that if she put enough force into the task she would break it down. "Get your lazy ass up and come down here!"  
  
"I said I was coming!" snarled Vegeta throwing himself from the bed and walking to the door. Twisting the knob in his grip he jerked it open and stare angrily at the aqua haired woman that seemed insistent on pestering him. "What the hell do you want?" He growled, his eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"You were just complaining yesterday that you wanted to move out, so we've found you a place to stay!" said Bulma angrily. "Goku needs someone to watch his house while he, Krillen, and Gohan go train for the next two years!"  
  
That was right. Goku, his bald friend, and his whiny brat of a son were going to train for the coming of the androids in two years. That annoying purple haired brat that had also reached the capacity of Super Saiyajin had warned them, having also given Goku some medicine. "What about his loud mouthed bitch?" Vegeta asked rubbing his hands through his pointed hair.  
  
"She's going to stay with the Ox King!" said Bulma her eyes flaring angrily. "She's NOT a bitch! Now since you want out so badly why don't you go and stay at Goku's place until you can get your own house!"  
  
"Or until I get off this damned planet!" yelled Vegeta. "Fine, I'll go!" He then slammed the door on her, and walked to the dresser full of the clothes he had accumulated over the past two weeks. Human clothing, but still comfortable. Packing the contents into a duffel bag he found in a closet he looked to his neatly made bed and frowned. He had learned to cook minor meals in the last two weeks, from watching Bulma's mother, and the woman had even taught him how to make his bed, something that embarrassed him, now that he thought about it. Human children could make their own bed, but he, a prince, couldn't do it. She had promised not to tell.  
  
Grabbing the bag he walked from his room, not once turning his head back for a last glance. Slamming the door he head down the hall, bumping into Bulma's mother. "Oh Vegeta! I just heard the news! Its so nice of you to watch over Goku's house while he's away, I knew you were a nice guy!"  
  
"Whatever." The prince grunted trying to get by her.  
  
"I've made you some oddities to take with you, so you don't go hungry! You're a growing man you know." The woman said brightly, stopping him from his passage. "Its on the kitchen table, and I know how much you like to train, so I talked to my husband and he said he'd make you a training capsule!" she then walked off down the hall, giving him a wave.  
  
Vegeta eyed her darkly, making himself a quick note to avoid her at all costs after he moved out of the house. He then jumped down the stairs like an exited child heading to the park, and walked to the kitchen to grab the parcel she had mentioned. Staring at the large box he wrinkled his nose. What'd she think, he was going to starve himself or something? Peeking in he found a couple of DinoCaps, and some dishes full of food. Smirking he placed the bag over his shoulder and picked the box up in his hands. His mental note to avoid her slowly faded into the back of his mind, perhaps he'd come visit her to get a bite to eat every once in a while.  
  
Turning around he made his way to the front door, where Bulma stopped him in his tracks. "You had better not trash Goku's house while he's away! I'll be checking in on time to time to make sure you don't screw anything up!" she snapped, her hands on her hips. He wasn't paying attention to her though, although he was watching her lips move. When she had finally finished lecturing him he pushed past her, and head out the door.  
  
"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma angrily as she hit the floor. He didn't even bother grunting a sorry to her as he shot off into the sky, in the direction of Goku's place. He knew where it was, he'd been there a couple of times before to do some kind of errand for Bulma or her father. Upon landing in the yard he saw Chi Chi loading some of her things into a small car, where a rather large man sat in the driver's seat.  
  
"Hello Vegeta." She said coldly as Goku came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and laying his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Its great of you to take care of our place while we're away!" said Goku brightly.  
  
"Humph.." Vegeta grunted. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I want to get away from the annoying wench Bulma."  
  
"I don't blame you." muttered Gohan coming out from behind him, holding a duffel bag over his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta slightly cringed at the site of the boy, wearing some kind of school type uniform. It was a complete change from the clothes he had worn on Namek. He had to fight not to laugh... "Now Gohan, you be good for your father!" said Chi Chi holding Gohan's shoulders.  
  
"Mo-om!" whined Gohan, and Vegeta became oblivious to the rest of the conversation, looking to the small house he was about to live in for the next two years. If that.. He may find his own place to stay in after a while, or he could even bribe Dr. Briefs into making him some kind of space shuttle to travel to some other planet with.  
  
"Well, goodbye Vegeta, and good luck!" said Goku as he and Gohan shot off into the air.  
  
"I swear if you do a single thing to my house when your gone you'll wish you were in hell when I get through with you!" yelled Chi Chi grabbing his shirt collar. "Because I worked hard to get it the way it is, spotless! You can stay in a guest room, or mine and Goku's room, but I mean it, if you ruin anything."  
  
"Chi Chi!" came the Ox King's voice from the car. "Leave the man alone, we've got to get going." Giving Vegeta a dark glare Chi Chi jumped into the seat next to her father, and never gave a glance back as they sped off down the road. 


	2. Chapter 2

The prince of the saiyajins stepped into the house of his largest rival and frowned. It WAS spotless. He knew he'd most likely end up messing the place up. He'd just have to hire someone to clean up after him.  
  
After placing the box he held in his arms on a table he decided he'd explore the contents of the house. The first room he checked was Gohan's room. It was something like his own room as a child, books strewn about here and there, a bed in the center, and a few posters on the wall. His mind began to wander as thoughts of his home plagued him. Frieza. He had wanted to kill the evil alien that had destroyed his planet, his people. But no, Kakkarot had beaten him to the job. The hate was swelling inside of him, his blood heating up in his veins. He wanted to punch something, to break something, to throw himself on the floor and kick, and scream, and yell.  
  
But he didn't. He kept himself together, moving down the hall to search the rest of the house. Upon finding the bathroom thoughts of a warm soothing shower to relax his muscles and possibly cause him to settle down came to his mind. He found a single towel laying on the toilet, as if Chi Chi had known he would take a shower he smiled, and twisted the nozzles for the shower, pulling up the stopper, which directed the water into the shower head.  
  
Pulling his clothes off he stepped into the shower, letting the water run down his nude body. Letting out a sigh he watched a little bit of steam rise from the floor of the tub up towards his head. Taking in the fumes through his nose he slid to the floor of the tub, sitting Indian style to think, while the water beat down on his head and shoulders, causing his hair to plaster to his skull...  
  
  
  
His shower lasted until the water had run into an icy spray, pelting him with cold hard droplets of water. Stepping out he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into the hall, towards the living room where his duffel bag full of clothes had been left.  
  
There was a superb smell coming from the next room, the kitchen. It wasn't hard to miss, as he entered the living room. Quickly he pulled some clothes on, and dashed into the kitchen to find a tall woman with long red hair stirring something on the stove. "Who the hell are you, and how did you get into this house?" asked Vegeta, a bit angry, and a bit startled.  
  
"I'm the maid." Said the woman turning around, staring at Vegeta with a pair of captivating emerald green eyes. "I work for Ms. Chi Chi and Mr. Goku."  
  
They had a maid?! Why the hell hadn't he been told they had a maid?! Shaking his head he rubbed the back of his neck, staring at her with a bit of a skeptical look. "If you're the maid, then why wasn't I told that you worked here?"  
  
"They must not have told you, with their rush to go off for a little while. You must be Vegeta, Mr. Goku talked a lot about you." Said the maid with a smile, placing a hand on her hip, leaving the wooden spoon in the boiling pot. "But he didn't say how handsome you were..!"  
  
Blinking Vegeta stepped back. Many women had said he was handsome, but mostly because he was the prince, heir to the throne, and everyone wanted it. Everyone wanted the title of queen, to sit with royalty.. A privilege only few had been granted. This woman though, she didn't know he was a prince, and she was standing before him saying he was handsome. He had become captivated, he was in a daze. "I'm making dinner." Said the maid. "Would you like to set the table?"  
  
"What the hell, why not?" asked Vegeta in a dazed state, going to the cupboard to grab a couple of plates. It was as if on instinct that he knew where they were. Placing them on the table he looked at them, as if trying to figure out what to do next when the woman's arms came from either side of him, placing two forks, two spoons, and two knives on the table next to the plates. She then placed her cheek on his back, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "You're a strong one, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose so." Said Vegeta placing his hands on hers. He wasn't himself for some reason, and he couldn't understand why. Was this the power of a beautiful woman? No wonder Yamcha acted like such a fool around Bulma all the time, he was a love struck fool, and now Vegeta understood.  
  
"Foods nearly done have a seat." Said the woman pulling away from Vegeta, walking back to the stove. "My name is Oni."  
  
Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. Grinning from ear to ear Vegeta watched her place the food on the table. "It's a nice name.." he said softly, and she sat across from him.  
  
"I've just met you, but I feel like I've known you for an eternity." Said Oni with a smile, placing her hands on her lap. "Tell me about yourself Vegeta, I'd like to know everything!"  
  
Vegeta couldn't help himself... it was as if she had him under some kind of sadistic spell. He began to poor out his life's story to her within a matter of seconds...  
  
  
  
Bulma angrily paced the floor of the main hall in her parent's mansion. Vegeta hadn't returned any of her father's calls about the DinoCap he had made for the saiyajin, and he wasn't answering the door. It was as if he had dropped off the face of the Earth.  
  
It'd been at least a month since Vegeta had moved into Goku's house, and he hadn't shown any sign of himself since, not to come over to train, not to come over on her mother's offer of food, not to come over to check on the training capsule her father had built, none. What was wrong with him?! She'd at least seen more of him when he had been living in the house with them. She was getting worried..  
  
Grabbing her coat from the back of the chair in front of a table holding a telephone she walked out into the brisk autumn air in the direction of Goku's home. Perhaps he'd answer the door today, he had to come out sometime, when he ran out of food perhaps. Her walk soon turned into a jog, then to a fast pace run. She wanted to get to the house as quickly as possible. Even though she was worried she hated Vegeta, she couldn't stand his cocky, arrogant, 'I'm the king of the world' attitude, she just wanted to see if he was alright, it was unnatural for someone to stay locked up so long without coming out into the sun. Especially someone like Vegeta..  
  
Walking up to the door of the Son residence she frowned, curling her hand into a fist, and gently hitting her knuckles against the door. No answer. She knocked harder. Still no answer. Soon she was beating her fist against the door, yelling. "Vegeta I know your in there! C'mon out right now, or I'm coming in there, even if I have to break a window! Now get out here! NOW!"  
  
The door slowly pulled open, and a ruffled, unkempt Vegeta stood before her, bags under his eyes, stubble of a beard on his chin, his clothes wrinkled and baggy, nearly falling from his body which seemed to have grown much thinner over the past month. "What do you want?" he asked in an airy tone, almost as if his mind were on another planet. He wasn't even staring at Bulma, he was staring at something beyond her, some boulder or tree.  
  
"Vegeta what's wrong with you?! Everyone's worried about you! You haven't shown yourself in public for a little over a month, and we're wondering why! You look horrible, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"There's no need to go in public now that Oni is with me." Said Vegeta in his half dazed tone. "Oni does the public things for me; I don't have to go out at all."  
  
"Who the hell is Oni?!"  
  
"Kakkarot's maid, a beautiful creature, you should know her, your his friend." Said Vegeta slowly closing the door on a shocked Bulma. But she shoved her foot in the door, blocking his ability to shut it.  
  
  
  
"Goku doesn't have a maid Vegeta! Chi Chi would have a fit if they got a maid! We would have told you if Goku got a maid, you think we'd leave something like that out of the contract when you started watching the house?!"  
  
"You must be out of it Bulma." Said Vegeta giving her a gentle shove out the door. "Good day, Oni and I are having dinner together tonight."  
  
"VEGETA! Don't you dare shut that door on me! Oni isn't Goku's maid! Whoever she is, she's faking!" cried Bulma, but Vegeta had already shut the door, and probably gone into the kitchen by then.  
  
What was wrong with him?! He had called her by her name, he looked a mess, and he was having fantasies about some maid of Goku's that didn't exist. Turning on her heels she let out an angry yell and walked back to her house...  
  
  
  
"Who was at the door Vegeta?" asked Oni as the saiyajin prince stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Bulma? That annoying scientist's daughter?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Vegeta sitting down at the table.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"Don't know, she seemed upset." Said Vegeta. "Something about people being worried about me."  
  
"Why would they be worried about you dear?" Oni asked, her voice tensing slightly.  
  
"Something about me not showing around in public, since I took over Kakkarot's place. I don't know." 


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I'm going to go have a chat with Bulma." Said Oni. "Tomorrow, while I'm out for groceries. It won't do any harm in just... stopping by to have a... chat."  
  
"Why bother? She's just a loud mouthed wench..." said Vegeta his voice trailing. She was worried about him. Bulma was worried about him. Why the hell would she be worried about him, and what did she mean, saying that Oni wasn't Goku's maid. Of course she was, why else would she be in Goku's house all the time, cooking, cleaning, and doing oddities around. There was no other reason she could be there, except for now, now that she and him were spending a lot of time together. Planning things.  
  
Something was gnawing at the back of his mind.. Something was eating at it. "No." he said after a moment. "I'll go and talk to Bulma tomorrow, you go and do your shopping. Besides, her father is supposed to have something for me, if I'm remembering correctly." He stare at Oni. "Besides, why would you want to go there anyways?"  
  
"I WAS going to go find out why she was constantly pestering us, but now that I know... I suppose it'd be alright for you to go over there.."  
  
"What the hell do you mean, you suppose?!" asked Vegeta, the rage building in his veins. "I'll go over there whether you suppose I can or not, you're not my damned mother! Nor are you my boss!"  
  
"I was just saying..." started Oni, but she shook her head. "I suppose your right; I had no right to act that way. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." Vegeta said, placing his fork on the table, leaving his dinner untouched. He then head for the bathroom, taking a shower and shaving. Afterwards he said nothing to Oni, only heading to bed...  
  
  
  
When Vegeta woke up he found Oni had already gone to the store, she was probably angry with him, but she had no right to speak to him that way. He was returning to his right state of mind again, the love sickness warring off on him somehow. Something Bulma had done... Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt the saiyajin stepped out of the house and shot off into the air, towards the Briefs mansion.  
  
He was rusty in his fighting; he could feel it as he flew. His power level had probably seriously decreased while he had been locked away from the world, while entrapped by Oni's love spell. And he had lost a lot of weight, something he'd need to put back on if he were to train in his intense sessions once more.  
  
Raising a fist he beat on the door of the mansion. Bulma's mother answered. "Why Vegeta! How nice to see you!" she said with a smile, grabbing his arm. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" She then studied his pale, sickly form and shook her head. "Have you been eating right? You don't look to well, what've you been doing this last month? Starving yourself?"  
  
Living off of Oni's soup and rice. The small helpings of that had obviously brought him down to the state he was in. Shaking his head he placed the palm of his hand onto his forehead and stare at Bulma's frowning mother. That was the first time he had ever seen the giddy woman frown, ever. "I've been eating, somewhat."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to come and see me if you were hungry? We've got plenty of food, we'll put some meat on your bones again! Come on Vegeta!" she giggled and drug him towards the kitchen, stopping as she was intercepted by Bulma in the doorway.  
  
"What's he doing here mom?" Bulma asked with an angry frown staring at Vegeta.  
  
"I haven't got a clue, but I'm going to feed him." Said her mother with a happy giggle. "The two of you can talk while I whip some food up for him!" she then walked past Bulma, into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I've come to see if your dad has finished that capsule for me. Your crazy mother caught me at the door and is threatening to feed me." Snapped Vegeta.  
  
"My mother's not crazy, and my dad finished the capsule. But I don't think you need it now, after all, your too wrapped up with Oni!" cried Bulma angrily.  
  
"You're jealous?" asked Vegeta curiously.  
  
"No. Why would I be jealous of her?"  
  
"You are!" cried Vegeta. "You're jealous of Oni!"  
  
"Who's Oni?" asked Bulma's father peeking into the room. "And what's with all the yelling, are the two of you fighting again? You guys fight like a married couple!" he teased. "Oh yeah, here's your capsule." He then tossed Vegeta the small DinoCap.  
  
"Oni is Goku's maid." Said Vegeta catching the DinoCap. "And why would I want to marry Bulma here? She's got her idiot boyfriend Yamcha!"  
  
"Who's the jealous one now?" shot Bulma angrily. "Besides, Yamcha and I broke up."  
  
"Again? And I'm not jealous of that moron, why would I be jealous of him? All you are is an annoying, loud mouthed bitch with nothing more on your time than to boss people around!"  
  
"And you're an arrogant bastard that has nothing better to do than to make crude comments about those lower than you are in life, and act like your king of the world!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Your perfect for each other then!" said Bulma's mother coming out of the kitchen, smiling. "Because you act like your queen of the world a lot of the time Bulma, so it's an excellent match!"  
  
"She's right you know." Said Dr. Brief's with a chuckle looking at Bulma and Vegeta. "You two look so cute together!"  
  
"Whatever." Snarled Vegeta quickly walking from the house. "I have to get back to Kakkarot's house to help Oni put the groceries away."  
  
  
  
"Who is this Oni again?" asked Dr. Brief's looking at his daughter standing there, her whole body numb. Vegeta was gone again, back to that Oni woman, imaginary or real, and he had slipped through her fingers once more. He was right. She was jealous that he held another woman, jealous that he spoke another's name in the night, jealous that he loved HER. She, Oni, the one who had claimed to be Goku's maid. Goku's maid.. "Goku's maid.." muttered Bulma angrily before storming towards the stairs.  
  
"I didn't know Goku had a maid." Said her mother, obviously not phased by Bulma and Vegeta's brawl a few moments before.  
  
"He doesn't." said Bulma suddenly, coming to a stop.  
  
"Oni?" asked Dr. Briefs in a curious tone. "Doesn't that mean demon in Japanese?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Bulma with a shrug.  
  
"I'm going to do some research." Said her father quickly, moving towards the back door, heading out to his lab.  
  
  
  
Angrily slamming the door Vegeta stepped into the house. The sounds of crumpling paper bags came to his ears in the direction of the kitchen. Oni was probably finished putting groceries away. "Vegeta?" she asked coming into the room, holding a half folded paper bag in her hands. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Snapped Vegeta. "I'm going to go train."  
  
"So you got that thing from Dr. Briefs..." said Oni in a rather upset tone. "Fine. I'm going to make dinner."  
  
"Do that then." Said Vegeta heading back out the door, towards the backyard. Tossing the DinoCap into the air he watched it land on the ground, creating a massive puff of grey and white smoke, a small circular building appearing before him, large enough to probably have some kind of gravity controlling device, some weights, and plenty of moving room on the inside.  
  
Stepping in he immediately moved to the gravity device, setting it for 20x gravity to start. Instantly his body dropped to the floor, telling him how out of shape he was. Straining he began to do pushups, starting with both hands to pull a little bit of the strain from his body. "Goku doesn't have a maid!" came Bulma's yells from the back of his mind. His thoughts returned the thoughts of Goku and anyone else who would have told him about the maid. Were they right? Was Oni posing as Goku's maid? And if she was, why would she be?  
  
Kakkarot. If she isn't your maid, then why is she posing? What could she possibly want out of your house, or out of me that would force her to lie to me? If she's lying, and I find out, I'll make her pay... The name Oni. His mind was completely his own again, the spell had worn off. He had heard the name before, somewhere. Some kind of enchantress... 


	4. Chapter 4

But when he thought of enchantress the only face that came to his mind was that of Bulma's. 'That aqua hair, she cut it again, I just realized this. Its back to its shoulder length, the way it was on Namek. Where I first saw her... She was so beautiful then, so scared, so vulnerable. Beautiful then? What the hell am I talking about? She's beautiful now! She's positively gorgeous, her sapphire eyes, hair I could run my fingers through! But she'll probably end up back with the dumbass Yamcha.' Vegeta frowned, placing his left arm behind his back, pushing up his body with only one arm. 'She's right. I AM jealous of him. He can hold her, he can touch her, he can have her. Right now she's only an object of my silly childish desires. And that's all she'll probably ever be. But if she were to ever be mine, my own to hold in my arms, I'd ask her about that human ritual called marriage. Marriage..'. Once again he frowned. What the hell was wrong with him?! He was thinking about marrying a human! A being he detested a being he looked down upon, thinking of them as nothing more than a dead bug on the toe of his boot. But if that was true, what was that odd feeling he had in his stomach. It was different than the one he felt when Oni had touched him. Different than the one that he had felt when she looked into his eyes. What made Bulma so different...?!  
  
  
  
Between training, and visiting the Brief's mansion upon the excuse to get something to eat, instead to see Bulma he barely had time to see or talk to Oni, who was growing tired of his absence in her presence. It had been nearly another month before they actually sat down and had dinner together again. And by then Vegeta had regained his strength, original body figure, and had fallen completely in love with Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta, you spend an awful lot of time over at the Briefs' place. Is there something of interest over there?" asked Oni, her jaw clenched tightly, causing her voice to strain slightly.  
  
"I go over there to eat." Said Vegeta with a shrug, shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth.  
  
"What, my cooking isn't good enough for you?" asked Oni, hurt gathering into her green eyes as she stare at Vegeta. They didn't phase him any longer..  
  
"Stop staring at me with that pitiful face. You're cooking of soup and rice may be enough for you, but I'm a saiyajin. I eat a lot damnit!" said Vegeta after swallowing.  
  
"You ungrateful sonofabitch!" yelled Oni standing up. "I cook for you, and for the last month I've eaten by myself staring at your cold plate. And when you finally do eat with me I get this shit?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You basically held me prisoner in here for a month damnit!"  
  
"You were in here on your own will! You didn't move because you didn't want to!"  
  
"Puh!" snarled Vegeta. "If I was in my own state and frame of mind I would have been out every day training, and I'd be stronger than I am now. I've only just brought myself back up to what I was before I met you!"  
  
"You love her don't you?" Oni asked, her eyes glaring coldly on Vegeta, no longer the beautiful emerald green, but instead a disgusting looking jade. "You love her damnit! After all we've been through, and you love HER!"  
  
"So what the hell what if I do?" snarled Vegeta. "Its my damn life, and if I want to love her I will! Besides, your charade is over! Your not even Kakkarot's damned maid are you?!"  
  
"After all we've been through..." muttered Oni. "Didn't anything that happened between us mean anything to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"DAMN YOU VEGETA! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"  
  
"Shut the hell up you dumb bitch!" yelled Vegeta angrily, glaring at Oni. The saiyajin rage was building inside of him; he was digging up the anger that he had locked away so long ago.  
  
"She's a human Vegeta! And I could've swore you hated humans!" snarled Oni, leaning over the table.  
  
"And you're not a human? Times change and so do people!"  
  
"I'm not." Snarled Oni in a dangerous tone. "And don't ever compare me with them, ever again!"  
  
"If you're not human then what the hell are you?" asked Vegeta angrily.  
  
"What do you think I am you stupid ass! The clues are right under your nose!" yelled Oni standing up straight. "I loved you Vegeta, and you broke my heart. I'll make you pay for this... I will!" And in a flash she was gone.. .  
  
It was her name; it had to be her name. But what the hell did Oni mean? He wasn't up on foreign languages; he needed to find out though. Dashing from the house he quickly shot off in the direction of Bulma's place.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked to her father and frowned. "Alright dad. You've been secretive in your lab all month, now spill, what've you been doing?"  
  
"Oni means demon." Said Dr. Briefs.  
  
"We're aware of this dad." Said Bulma crossing her arms. "But what have you been doing?"  
  
"Researching Oni." Said Dr. Briefs pointing to his computer. "See for yourself. Oni is a mythical enchantress who lures men into her trap, much like a siren, but instead of killing them with her song she uses her kiss to suck the life from their bodies. She has a brother, but I can't seem to find much on him, Shinigami."  
  
"Shinigami means The God of Death." Said Bulma with a frown as she sat down at the computer, going through the pages her father seemed to have opened and saved. "But what would Oni want with Vegeta? He's just an arrogant bastard."  
  
"Vegeta has a lot of energy in him, perfect for her." Said Dr. Briefs. "And even with his strength her spell was obviously able to over power him, look at how terrible he looked when he came in here a month ago. He must have broken free somehow, probably his many visits here to see you."  
  
"He didn't come here to see me!" cried Bulma, her cheeks turning slightly red. "He came to eat mom's cooking."  
  
"No." came a snake like voice from behind them. "He had come to see you, you who have such power of him Bulma Briefs, you whom I hate. You whom I must dispose of. When your gone his will power will be broken, because the one thing he cares about most in the world will be gone, gone and through. Then I can take care of him, sending him to join you!"  
  
Turning around Bulma and Dr. Briefs stare at the red haired demon before them, her wings wrapped around her upper body as she walked towards them, her right arm reaching, reaching to grab Bulma. "You'll not touch my daughter!" cried Dr. Briefs stepping in her path.  
  
Smirking Oni grabbed his arm, twisting it around in an odd direction. Bulma screamed listening to the bone snap. The pearly white piece was sticking from his skin, blood pouring from the wound, out onto the floor, and his white smock. "DAD!" cried Bulma quickly kneeling to him. "Dad! Oh my gosh dad!" quickly she grabbed something to help stop the bleeding in his arm, but was quickly stopped in her tracks, Oni grabbing her waist, jerking her away.  
  
"I'll dispose of you... after I lure Vegeta in..." She then disappeared, taking Bulma with her. 


	5. Chapter 5

He sensed it before he saw it, something was wrong. He landed quietly, and softly upon the earth before the Brief's mansion, staring at the ambulance as it drove off, as quickly as it probably came. What had happened? Who was in that ambulance? Was it Bulma? Had Oni hurt Bulma? Vegeta swore he'd kill her the minute he found her, if she had harmed Bulma in any physical, or mental way.  
  
Stepping up towards the house he found her mother on her knees, sobbing into her hands. What was the matter? Where was Dr. Briefs? Had he done something to harm Bulma's mother?  
  
Some kind of human emotion swelled from inside him, compassion most likely. Kneeling to her, he placed a hand on her thin shoulder. Her head snapped up instantly, and she stare at him with teary blue eyes. "Oh..! Vegeta!" she cried, before throwing her arms around his neck. "Its terrible Vegeta!" she sobbed. "Some strange woman kidnapped Bulma, and broke my husband's arm!"  
  
Someone had kidnapped Bulma? Oni most likely. He wanted to make sure though. "Do you know who it was?"  
  
"No." she sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder. "My husband was babbling insanely about some red haired woman kidnapping Bulma. He called her Oni. Demon. Oh Vegeta!" she cried. "You've got to save my daughter! Please! I know you love her, please save her!"  
  
So the woman wasn't as stupid as he had presumed in the beginning. She'd obviously seen it, somewhere from inside of him. Pulling out of her grip he stood, looking around. He hadn't any idea where to look for Oni. Where would she have taken Bulma? He hadn't the first clue where to start looking. He figured he'd search to the ends of the Earth to find her, and save her. No matter what it took. And he'd have to break his pride, just this once, and ask for help. Help from someone who would probably prove to be a worse enemy over the next two years, worse than Goku. "Where does Yamcha live?" he asked, his voice strained.  
  
"He's been staying with Master Roshi." Said Bulma's mother sniffling.  
  
Cringing, Vegeta turned to go. "I'll get Bulma back." He said, as if to reassure her. He then shot off into the air, towards the Turtle Hermit's off in the ocean.  
  
Yamcha sighed, leaning back against the couch in the living room or Master Roshi's hut, and sighed. It was almost a relief, to be rid of Bulma. "I don't see why you even stuck with her Yamcha." said a small flying cat like creature, whom seemed a bit chubby in her age, her high squeaky voice bitter.  
  
"Neither do I, now that I think about it Puar." Yamcha said, reaching for the cola he'd been drinking from, which lay on a stand next to him "She was bossy, and rude. All she thought about was herself, and she was pretty rotten to me."  
  
"Exactly." Squeaked Puar. "You can do better than that."  
  
"I certainly don't seem to think so." Snarled an angry male voice from the doorway. "Look at you. Your some kind of stupid couch potato, doing nothing better with your time, then dissing pretty girls, whom aren't here to defend themselves."  
  
"V-Vegeta!" cried Yamcha jumping up in surprise, dropping the cola from his hand, onto the freshly cleaned carpet. "What are you.." he started out in a fearful tone, before re-finding himself. "I mean, what do you want? Don't you have planets to blow up or something?"  
  
"I suppose I do." Vegeta said, with a cocky smirk. "I had planned on making this planet my next victim, but there are other issues at hand."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Vegeta nearly had to force it out. Him, a prince, asking a lowly human fighter for his assistance. "I need.. I.." he sputtered.  
  
"Out with it already!" cried Puar.  
  
"Shut up you stupid rat!" Vegeta snarled. "I need your help Yamcha."  
  
"Oooh. The great saiyajin Vegeta needs MY help!" cried Yamcha gleefully. "With what?"  
  
"I need to rescue Bulma."  
  
"Hah!" cried Yamcha. "Do that by yourself!"  
  
"LISTEN YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!" Vegeta yelled, stepping forward. The cola can was instantly crushed beneath the toe of his boot, as he wrapped his fingers into the fabric of Yamcha's shirt. "You'll help me save Bulma if you value your filthy little life, and your damned planet!"  
  
"YAMCHA!" cried Puar.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta!" cried Yamcha, trying to pull from the angry saiyajin's grip. "Why the hell does that bossy wench need saving anyways?"  
  
"I pissed a demon off, that's why."  
  
"Why would a demon kidnap Bulma, if you made it mad?" asked Yamcha suddenly curious.  
  
"It's to complicated for your puny brain to handle. Now your GOING to help me! And your moron friends are going to join us!"  
  
"Why would you, the 'all powerful prince of the saiyajins need our help? We Earthlings?" Yamcha asked.  
  
He let out a bit of a cry, as Vegeta pulled him closer to him, raising a fist. "Don't piss me off any more than I already am you jackass!" he snarled. "I don't have to explain myself to you."  
  
"I WON'T help until you do."  
  
Vegeta stood there a moment, grinding his teeth, glaring down at Yamcha, before releasing him from his grip, and spilling out the entire situation. 


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta sat eyeing Yamcha darkly, as he paced the floor of Master Roshi's living room. "What the hells taking your idiot friends so long to get here?" he snarled.  
  
"Give them some time." Yamcha snapped. "They'll be here."  
  
"By the time they get here, Bulma could be dead!" Vegeta cried angrily, jumping up from his chair.  
  
"Just hold your horses Vegeta!" squeaked Puar floating in front of the seething Saiyajin. "Yamcha said they'd come, and they'll come!"  
  
"I don't see what you see in here Vegeta." Yamcha muttered, shaking his head. "She's just a bossy wench, with nothing more to do but insult the people around her."  
  
"What did you say?!" Vegeta roared, his arm shooting out like lightning, his fingers curling around the yellow fabric of Yamcha's t- shirt. "You'd better shut the hell up! Don't you dare talk about Bulma behind her back, when she isn't here to defend herself!"  
  
"Since when did you care about the well being of someone else?" Yamcha asked, straining to removed Vegeta's hand from his shirt, without ripping the delicate fabric.  
  
"I'd suggest you shut your mouth, if you don't want the features of your face rearranged." Vegeta snarled, releasing Yamcha. He then went back to his seat, impatiently awaiting the arrival of Tien and Chaozu.  
  
Bulma moaned, rolling over on the hard cement floor she lay on. Her head hurt, and her entire body ached. She stare upwards, trying to make out the figures around here. There were two blurry shadows towering over her. Why couldn't she see properly? In fear she tried to pull herself upright, only to fail, falling backwards onto her back. Her body was to heavy to lift.  
  
"Good morning princess.", someone said to her. That voice. Was that Oni? "Did you sleep well?" Every single word that rolled off of her tongue, into the open air was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What the hell'd you do to me?" Bulma asked, her voice nothing more than a slurred mumble. She felt drunk. Was she?  
  
"Why Bulma, how dare you accuse me of doing something to you?" Oni asked, leaning down.  
  
Bulma could see more clearly now, Oni's fiery red hair distinctive, against the dark background of the room. Who else was in there? Another red haired person, a male. Was that Shinigami, Oni's brother? She vaguely remembered her father mentioning something about him existing. "I know you did something, now what'd you do?" Bulma was regaining herself by then, the fog in her mind slowly fading.  
  
"She didn't do anything to you Bulma Briefs." She couldn't believe how young the voice sounded! So young and cold.. It sent chills down her spine. "I did, and I shall do it again, if you refuse to cooperate with my sister and I."  
  
"So you must be Shinigami." Bulma said, trying again to pull herself upright.  
  
A strong hand roughly jerked her back, her back hitting the ground, her head making a loud cracking noise as it made contact with the cement. She let out a small cry, tears of pain coming to her eyes. "What do you want from me?" she begged.  
  
"Aw, don't cry sweetheart." Oni cooed. "It'll all be over soon. As soon as Vegeta's taken care of, we'll no longer have any need for you, and we can put you out of your misery." She spoke as if she were a tender mother, and it was beginning to frighten Bulma.  
  
"What do you want from Vegeta? He's got nothing for you!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Hush, hush." Shinigami coaxed his breath hot in her ear. "You need your rest child, have no worries, we'll take care of everything." He was calling her a child when he seemed nothing more than fifteen at the most himself?! Who were these people..?  
  
"Vegeta has a power deep inside of him, like nearly every being has." Oni started. "And those without that power must feed off those that do."  
  
"And since Vegeta is Saiyajin, his power is rich, and able to sustain the life we both need for many, many years. You wouldn't be getting hurt now, had you not have interfered Bulma Briefs." Shinigami whispered in her ear, playing with her hair. "But you had to get in the way. No one but Vegeta would have been harmed, had you of kept with your own business."  
  
"But you didn't." Oni snapped. "You interfered. I suppose we shouldn't be complaining, its just another amount of energy to sustain our lives."  
  
"I'm glad I did interfere!" Bulma cried. "If I hadn't Vegeta wouldn't have trained. Now he can fight against the two of you!"  
  
"You expect him to win?" Shinigami snorted. "You've got your bets on the wrong party. You know the arrogant prince can't defeat us on his own, and he won't go to your humans for help. You shouldn't put so much faith in him." Bulma was silent. She didn't know how to retaliate, they were right. Vegeta wouldn't go for help, he was to proud. "Besides, what makes you so sure he's going to come for you anyways?"  
  
Bulma hadn't thought of that. Would Vegeta even come to rescue her? He hated her.. He hated her with a passion. Why would he want to help her? "He-he will come!" she finally forced herself to say. "I know he will!"  
  
"We shall see." Said Oni, before Shinigami pulled Bulma to her feet, leading her from the room they had been holding her in. "We shall see." 


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta stood outside of Master Roshi's house later that evening, as Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Puar conversed over their supper. He couldn't eat. And he knew he'd be unable to sleep. He couldn't understand why they stalled, they were fighters, they were supposed to be helping him save Bulma. His gaze was locked on the moon. "Why does it mock me?" he murmured. "Why does it seem to laugh at me, while I sit here in anguish?"  
  
"Vegeta?" asked a Tien as he stuck his head out the door.  
  
"What?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Listen. I know you don't like us humans." Tien said. Vegeta grunted a response, as he flung his body on the ground, sitting Indian style. "And I know it took a lot for you to come and ask us for help." Vegeta grunted again. "I want to thank you for coming to us."  
  
Vegeta glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Is that all you wanted to say?" he snarled angrily.  
  
"No." said Tien sitting down next to him. "I have some questions for you."  
  
"What?" the prince growled.  
  
"Well, for starters, what makes Bulma so special to you? What makes her, one human, so much more special than any other woman in the galaxy that you could have?"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to respond with some smart-aleck comment. Nothing came out. What did make Bulma so special? Was it her beautiful aqua green hair, those deep blue eyes? No, that couldn't be it.. That's what it was at first. But he wouldn't be sitting there, wanting to rescue her just for her hair. Would he?  
  
"You've changed Vegeta." Tien said. "You know that? Just three months ago, before Goku left, you were just an arrogant prince set on destroying the human race, first chance you got." Tien chuckled slightly. "But now, now your risking your life to save pretty girls, and coming to the race of beings that used to make you vomit at the thought of."  
  
Had he really changed? Had hadn't noticed at all. He thought he was the same guy he was before, the Prince of the Saiyajins; heir to the throne of the race of the most powerful beings in the universe. Or what was left of them. But perhaps he had changed. Not outwardly, but inwardly. Tien was right, he was going to humans for help, and even risking his life for one loud mouthed woman!  
  
"I respect you for that Vegeta." Tien continued. "You're an amazing guy."  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" Vegeta asked, scooting away from Tien.  
  
"NO!" cried Tien waving his arms in front of him. "I'm quite content with what I've got."  
  
"Sure." Said Vegeta standing up. "Why can't we leave tonight? Why tomorrow morning? I want to save her now! I want to apologize to her.."  
  
"I'm not sure. It was Yamcha's plan."  
  
"That little bastard is stalling!" Vegeta snarled. "We're leaving as soon as everyone is finished with their food."  
  
"Uh.." Tien said, stepping back towards the house. "Sure; got ya."  
  
Vegeta had to drag Yamcha from the Kame house, and throw him into the water surrounding it. Raising his fist, knee deep in water he looked down upon the him, his eyes narrowed darkly. "We're leaving tonight, I don't care what you have to say about it!"  
  
"But Vegeta!" cried Yamcha. "We don't even know where this Oni girl took Bulma!"  
  
"Or if she even exists, and if this isn't just a trap to lure us into, and get rid of us all, so you can kill Goku later on." Chaozu said, stepping up behind Vegeta.  
  
"Its not a trick. If I wanted to kill you I'd do it!" Vegeta snarled, pulling Yamcha from the water. "I wouldn't lie about this."  
  
"Why not?" asked Puar.  
  
"Must I spell it out for you, you little flying rat? I love Bulma!" Vegeta found himself unable to hold back his feelings any longer. He practically yelled out the words. "I love her, and I will save her. I didn't have to come for your help, but I did. Oni is after me, that's why she kidnapped Bulma. And if I'm distracted with Oni, I can't save Bulma. Especially with what tricks she may pull to take my mind off of saving her."  
  
"I trust you Vegeta." Tien said.  
  
"What?!" cried Yamcha. "You believe this cockamamie story?!"  
  
"You obviously do too!" Tien yelled. "You called us!"  
  
"Yamcha called you because Vegeta was gonna kill him!" Puar cried, jumping to Yamcha's defense.  
  
"I wouldn't have killed the sniveling little coward." Vegeta snarled. "I need his help."  
  
"I think Vegeta's serious." Chaozu said after a moment. "He wouldn't freely admit he needed any of our help, unless he was desperate."  
  
"Thank you!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"Where are we supposed to find this Oni person anyways?" Yamcha asked, trying to dry his shirt off. "We don't even know if she's on this planet anymore!"  
  
"She is." Vegeta said, his eyes narrowed darkly. "I know she is. I can feel her disgusting presence all around me."  
  
"Are you sure that's not just residue from her being all over you just a couple of weeks ago?" Yamcha asked sarcastically.  
  
"No!" Vegeta snarled. "Where is the lookout?"  
  
"Kami's lookout?" Tien asked.  
  
"No, Kakkarot's lookout." Vegeta snarled sarcastically.  
  
"Its above the clouds." Said Chaozu looking upwards. "Why do you want to go there?"  
  
"Because I have a feeling the old Namek can help us." Vegeta said. "Take me to him."  
  
Tien was the first to leave, Chaozu following closely at his heels, then reluctantly Yamcha, and lastly Vegeta, leaving Puar to float there helplessly.  
  
Bulma squirmed, fighting the weighted shackles around her wrists and ankles, keeping her body from leaving the floor, or the spot she was in. She also squirmed under Shinigami's gaze, which seemed to never leave her. "Afraid?" he asked, his young voice sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Yes." Said Bulma flatly. She decided to make the best of her opportunity to find out more about Oni's plan. "How does Oni even know that Vegeta will come for me? She's sure of herself, I know she is. That's why she kidnapped me."  
  
"My sister has reasons behind everything she does." Shinigami said, turning away from Bulma. "I'm not one to question them, she does everything to well, and to perfect."  
  
"How long have you guys been doing this?"  
  
"Six hundred thousand years."  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor. "S-six hundred thousand?!" she cried. "Don't you ever get bored, or lonely?"  
  
"I do now." Shinigami said with the shake of his head. "I wasn't lonely once, but that's not important."  
  
"Yes it is." Bulma said. "Why weren't you lonely once? Did you have a girlfriend or something? C'mon, you had to have had a girlfriend, you're a cute little guy."  
  
"When I had first turned fifteen by mortal standards yes, I had a girlfriend. Oni didn't approve of her though, she hated her."  
  
"How sad. Tell me more please?" Bulma asked, interested now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Shinigami wrinkled his nose up in disgust. "Why would I bother telling you about my personal problems? Its none of your business! Besides, I shouldn't even be conversing with you, you're the hostage! If Oni catches me, it'll be my hide, then yours, and believe me you don't want to feel her wrath any more than what you have to. Its not pretty."  
  
Bulma shook her head and sighed. She had almost got him to tell her about himself, she'd almost got him to reveal that one little thing about himself that could help her later on. She had to continue to try, it was her only chance at keeping herself from getting killed at this point. Besides, she needed conversation. "Why do you follow Oni around anyways? You could probably take care of yourself!"  
  
Laughing Shinigami turned his back to her. "Oni is my sister, I'd never leave her."  
  
"What happened to your girlfriend?!"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Shinigami yelled angrily, reeling around on Bulma. "Its none of your business at all!"  
  
Speaking of Shinigami's former girlfriend obviously hit a soft spot, she had to keep talking about her, she had to find out more. Not only was she curious, but she'd got his attention. "Did she die?! Was she killed?! WHAT?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Keep it down!" Shinigami yelled, slapping his hand over her mouth. "If you shut up I'll tell you!"  
  
Bulma nodded, and he released her. She smiled satisfied, and settled herself comfortably, waiting on him. "She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my entire life, she was sweet, kind, and perfect. I wanted to spend my life with her, but Oni wouldn't let me trade my powers to be mortal. So I suggested that she be turned into one of us, but Oni once again didn't approve. She didn't want any more than just the two of us."  
  
Bulma frowned, and opened her mouth to say something but Shinigami continued on almost as if in a daze, lost in his former thoughts. "I went to visit her in secret one night, and told her she had to hide because Oni was going to try something horrible to keep us apart. She begged me not to leave her, she begged me not to, she told me Oni would find her, but I wouldn't listen, I told her she'd be safe, that Oni wouldn't get her. But she wasn't safe. I led her straight to her death, all because I wanted to protect her from Oni."  
  
"Oni had us ambushed, she sent her best warriors after us. I had planned to give up my immortality to be with her, but Oni wasn't about to allow such a thing. She had the girl kidnapped, and brought to her castle, where then in a demon ritual she slaughtered her as a sacrificial gift to the so called gods, to renew my vow of immortality!" There were tears in the boy's eyes, as he turned away from Bulma. "So now I'm forced to live a cursed life, feeding off the life of mortals, an energy vampire, all because of my jealous sister!"  
  
Bulma was at a loss for words, her throat tight. What a horrible sister, how could anyone do such a thing?! To their own brother no less?! She couldn't understand it. "Shinigami." she said softly, before the idea hit her hard in the head. Why hadn't she thought of this at first?! "Shinigami!"  
  
"You sound so amused, do you agree with my sister?" Shinigami asked darkly.  
  
"Hardly! But on Earth there are these things called Dragon Balls that grant you two wishes! If you help me get out of here, and if you help me stop Oni from harming Vegeta, I promise you can get these Dragon Balls and you can bring your girlfriend back from the dead!"  
  
Shinigami turned to her in disbelief. "How am I supposed to believe you?"  
  
"Your just going to have to trust me." Bulma said with a wink.  
  
Vegeta leaned back against a large marble white pillar as Yamcha and company had a chat with Kami. He knew Bulma was alright, she was a strong woman, but he didn't know how long she would last alone with Oni and her brother. He wasn't exactly sure why he was tempted to save her, or why he seemed to have fallen for the loud mouthed aqua haired woman, but something so drew him to her. Something about her smile, her shining sapphire eyes. Something.  
  
But he was a prince, a man of high ranks, and that woman was just a vulgar creature with nothing better to do than to yell at him. "Vegeta.." someone calling him ripped him away from his thoughts. "Vegeta, Kami says he'll allow you to go through, though only because its to save Bulma."  
  
"Humph." Vegeta gave Chaozu a sideways glance before pushing his body from the pillar and walking to the old Namek. His ivory gaze moved up and down the old, green and wrinkled body before he smirked. "You sure you want to let me through old timer?"  
  
"I trust your wishes are well. There is something different about you Vegeta, something more noble."  
  
Vegeta snorted slightly. "I don't want your sappy crap. Just take me to Bulma, alright?"  
  
"Very well." Kami motioned Vegeta's follow, shaking his green head. Although he seemed different he was still in a way the same pushy, cocky Vegeta he always was. 


End file.
